Electronic modules, such as transceiver or transponder modules configured to transmit and receive electrical or optical data signals, are used in electronic and optoelectronic communication. Some modules are pluggable, which permits the module to be inserted into and removed from a receptacle of a host device, such as a host computer, switching hub, network router, or switch box. Some host devices include multiple receptacles and can therefore accommodate multiple modules simultaneously. Each module typically communicates with a printed circuit board of the host device by transmitting and/or receiving electrical signals to and/or from the host device printed circuit board. These electrical signals can also be transmitted by or to the module outside the host device as optical and/or electrical signals.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.